Ninjago: The Golden Weapons
by SandNinja GS
Summary: With his sister kidnapped and his mentor killed, a blacksmith trains to become a ninja in order to rescue her and avenge his mentor.
1. The Perfect Weapon

In a village, where many farmers were placing some seeds into the ground as well as some plants as an elderly man with a long white beard in a white kimono and a straw hat stops and looks around. "Ignacia Village." He said before sighing in relief, not tired from walking, presumably from a long distance. "I hope they have what I came for." He soon resumed walking into the village as a clanging noise was heard.

* * *

In a shop, a mallet lands on some extremely hot metal before it raises up, revealing to belong to a young man with brown hair. He had black gloves and goggles on. As well as a brown apron over a white long sleeve shirt, red pants and black boots. His clothes were drenched in sweat as he slams the mallet on the metal again, revealing that he is making a sword as a middle aged man, wearing a grey shirt, blue jeans and black boots as well as a green apron looked on. "To forge the perfect weapon, you need the right metal and plenty of heat." The young man said to himself before putting the metal into a big tub of water, with steam coming out before bringing it out, revealing a perfectly sharp blade. "Cool it off and, there you go." The young man grabs a gold and black handle before splitting it open and puts the bottom end of the blade in between the split open parts of the handle before sealing it and wraps some black cloth around the handle before tying it tight and looks at the now complete wakizashi. "A complete sword." He soon wipes sweat off his forehead before swinging the sword around a bit and places it on a nearby weapon rack while removing his goggles.

"Interesting craftsmanship, Kai." The man said as he came up to him. "Your father would be proud."

"Thank you, Mr. Debitum." Kai soon swings the newly-made sword around. "I still wonder if I'll ever become a full-fledged blacksmith, maybe even better than my dad."

"I told you before to call me James. Anyway, that's what I wondered when your father was teaching me. I still remember what he taught me when I was your age: 'No matter how much fire you have, experience isn't something you learn overnight'." Pretty soon, the old man comes in, holding a walking stick. "Kai."

"May I help you?" Kai came up to the old man.

"Just a little look around." The old man said, browsing around the shop, seeing katanas, wakizashis, tantos, spears, kamas and samurai armour. He briefly holds the recently made sword before putting it back and turned around to Kai, clicking his tongue. "All tools for a samurai, but nothing for a ninja?"

"Ninja?" He laughs a little. "I'm afraid you're a long way from finding a ninja in these parts, old man. So, what are you interested in instead? Some armour, some kamas?"

"Not really, I thought I'd find something special here. Have a nice evening, both of you." The old man soon leaves.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh what you said to him?" James asked.

"Maybe." Kai replied, before checking a nearby clock and removed his apron, goggles and gloves. "Well, I'm going home."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." James took the gloves, goggles and apron. "Oh, by the way, Mr. Stein's sword has just been completed. Could you deliver it to him?"

"Of course." James hands Kai a package and he takes it.

Kai started to walk away with the package. "And tell your sister that I said 'Hello'."

* * *

Kai walked along the village, hands in his pocket as he was still drenched in his own sweat, rubbing his hair while passing by a woman and her child. "Hi, Kai." She said.

"Hey, Mrs Johnstone." Kai replied as he kept walking along, waving to a couple of kids, who wave back. "Be back home before dinner time, you two." He turned to them.

"We will, Kai." The kids reply.

As Kai turned back, a young man, wearing a black cloak and hood bumps into him, making him drop the package and stop. "Oh, sorry about that." The cloaked man said as he picked up the package and held it for Kai to take it before soon walking away.

"Must be another passerby." He soon shrugged his shoulders before he resumes walking.

Kai immediately stopped as he quickly turned to see a statue of a middle aged man at the edge of the path. The writing on it reads 'In honour of Raymond Asher, Ignacia's best blacksmith. Presumed dead following his and his wife, Maya's disappearance.'

"I'll be better than you one day, dad. I promise you that, if you were here today." He soon kept going until he came up to a nearby hut and knocked on the door.

The door opened, revealing a young man. "Ah, Kai, is that my sword?" He asked.

"Yep, it is." Kai hands Mr. Stein the package. He opens it and sighs, in happiness.

"Do pass my compliments on to James, Kai."

"I shall." He soon resumed walking until he sees a young man moving away from another hut, head down. "Clive, I hope you're not flirting with Nya again."

"I promise, I'm not." Clive said as he passed by, head immediately held high and hands raised. "I may be the village's sheriff, but I'm not much of a ladies' man."

Kai soon heads inside the hut. "More like a pervert."

* * *

Inside the hut, a young woman, wearing a red yukata is cooking some rice as Kai comes in, relieved. "Hey, Kai." She said. "I'm making our favourite."

"Good, Nya." Kai replied as he removed his boots. "I'm gonna have a bath and then we'll eat."

"Okay." Kai heads down the hallway. "By the way, when are you ever gonna let me work at the blacksmith shop?"

"I just don't think it's the right thing for you. Besides, experience isn't something you learn overnight."

"Okay, then." Nya soon looks at a photo of a young couple as well as a young Kai and an infant Nya.

* * *

In the bathroom, the bathtub is being filled with hot water as Kai, naked looks in the mirror, splashing some cold water on his face and suddenly, he sees the old man from today. He quickly turned, only to see he is not there before looking back at the mirror to see the reflection gone. "Such a stressful day." He said before turning to the bathtub, turns the faucet off, gets in and lies back, sighing as he did so. "Who is that old man? And why is he in my head?"

* * *

Outside, the cloaked figure is watching the hut from a tree before the old man appears underneath it. He immediately turned, only to see the cloaked figure was gone. "Are you sure he's ready?" Someone called out as the old man saw it was James.

"He has no idea what he is capable of, Mr. Debitum." The old man replied as he got out a kettle, filled with tea and two cups from his beard and pours some tea in the cups, handing one to James before they both drink them. "Ah, HumiliTea."


	2. The Village is Under Attack

Later that night, most of the village was asleep as some were up, who are patrolling the village, either armed with katanas or Sauer Model 202s. Pretty soon, dark clouds came over the sky, blocking the view of the moon and the stars. As the patrol were looking up, there was soon sounds of engines rumbling as they immediately look around, curiously. "Where's that sound coming from?" One of them asked.

"I don't know." Another replied.

Pretty soon, some shining from lights appear as they soon look to see it is coming from the village entrance. They were skeleton based and there were skeletons driving them with some more as passengers. "Remember what we're after and that map!" The lead skeleton said. He has four arms other than the regular skeletons. "Attack!"

The skeletons got out sabres and charged with the vehicles also moving forward as the patrollers got out their swords or aimed their rifles. "Defend the village!" One of the patrollers yelled as they charge at the skeletons as they ran at them, sparring as the people with rifles fire at some, but they are barely effected by the shots.

Some of the villagers come out of their homes, some still in their nightwear, armed with samurai gear as they also charge at the skeletons as some enter the homes where villagers who didn't come out were staying as they soon ran out, screaming. "Run!" Someone yelled.

* * *

In Kai and Nya's hut, Kai, wearing a red shirt and black pyjama pants was sleeping in bed before he is woken up by the sound of sword fighting, gunfire and yelling before looking out the window to see the fighting outside. "Oh, that's not good." He said as he moved the blanket aside, got out of bed and went to his closet. He opened it, revealing many samurai gear that he made and brought home with him before putting the armour on.

Nya comes in, wearing a red nightshirt as Kai got out a wakizashi. "What are you doing?" She asked. "What's going on?"

"The village is under attack." He gets out a kama. "Stay here." He soon runs out, barefooted.

"Kai!"

* * *

Outside, Kai sees everyone running around as a skeleton warrior was chasing after Mrs Johnstone. He soon raised his arm high and threw the kama at skeleton. The weapon hits the skeleton, causing it to collapse before running up in the direction of the blacksmith shop as one skeleton warrior came at him, but Kai uses his sword to block it and strikes it's leg, knocking it down before he continues on. Two more skeletons came at him before he beheads one and kicks the other down before he screams in pain. He looks down to see it was the skull of the skeleton he beheaded had bitten one of his toes. "Bite this!" He yelled, kicking it away.

* * *

At the blacksmith store, James sees a skeleton warrior coming at him with a sabre before he moves to the side, avoiding the strike before kicking it down. "Don't look so tough." He said as he soon grabbed a katana with an engraving of a lion on it.

"They may not be." A young man's voice replied before looking up to see the cloaked figure. "But I am!" He soon removed the cloak, revealing a black ninja suit and hood over his face before he got out a katana of his own and jumps down, preparing to strike before James blocks it with his sword. "And I'm your match for tonight."

James forces the mystery ninja back before making a defensive strike which the ninja quickly blocked before kicking him, knocking him into a wall, making several swords fall to the ground, a phone falls off a table and the sign falls off, landing on the ground. "Not bad." He gets up and poised. "But not good enough."

* * *

Further down, Kai struggles against the skeleton warrior, who quickly made a strike, knocking the sword out of Kai's hand and grabbed hold of his neck. "Say goodbye!" He yelled before a staff knocks it down.

"Goodbye." A girl's voice replied as Kai turned to discover that it was Nya.

"I thought I told you to stay home." He said.

"Seemed like you needed my help. Besides, I didn't want you to have all the fun." Several more skeletons came at them as Kai quickly picked the fallen skeleton's sabre as they soon start fighting them and knock them all down before seeing James fighting the mystery ninja. "Mr. Debitum!"

"Let's go!" They soon ran for the blacksmith shop as Kai grabs another sabre from the ground.

* * *

At the blacksmith shop, James kicks the mystery ninja down, but as he was about to win, a sabre blade comes out of his chest from his back, shocking him as he looked over his shoulder to see the four armed skeleton, holding a map as well as the sword before pulling it out of him. "I'll be taking this." He said as he sheathes his blood covered sword.

James dropped his sword and collapsed, facedown as the mystery ninja gets up and looks at the four armed skeleton. "I see you've managed to find it." He said.

"Yes, we have what we came for, young Garmadon."

"Good, let's get the hell out of this dump of a village." The young man soon took the map and puts it in his gi.

"You'll pay for that!" Kai was heard as he and Nya ran at them, weapons raised.

"Samukai, you go for the boy, I'll handle the girl."

"Yes, sir." Samukai said as he charged at Kai, pulling out his blood coated sword.

Kai charges at Samukai, who avoids his strike before kicking him into the store.

* * *

Kai lands near the fire pit before getting up and blocked an incoming strike before they soon lock blades as Samukai looks around, seeing many samurai weapons. "The man you killed, he was like a father to me." Kai said as he forces Samukai back before he came at him again as Kai quickly used one of the sabres to block before attempting to use the other one to strike his legs, but Samukai quickly blocked it with another sabre he had just pulled out.

He then kicks Kai before before swinging both sabres at Kai's swords, which breaks them in half, before kicking him in the chest, knocking him out of the shop and dropping his broken blades.

* * *

Samukai laughs as he swung his sabres before revealing two more as Kai tried to get up. "Ninjago!" Someone called out as a brown tornado came at Samukai and knocks him back before it dispersed, revealing to be the old man.

"Dragon Wu?" Samukai asked. "Your Spinjitzu looks rusty."

"Nothing like bone to sharpen it's edge, Samukai."

Nearby, Nya blocks the mystery ninja's sword, which ends up stuck to her staff. "I don't know who you are, but you're not leaving the village!" She yelled.

"Oh really?" The mystery ninja asked before looking to see Kai on the ground, trying to get up and Samukai and Dragon about to fight before seeing a water tower. "Who would you go after? Me, or your big brother?" He forces Nya back, making her let go of the staff as the mystery ninja gets it off his sword and throws it at the water tower's support, making it unstable.

"Kai!" Nya tries to run to her fallen brother, but the mystery ninja grabs hold of her. "Let me go!" She soon bites his wrist, causing him to scream and loosen his grip on Nya as she tries to go over to Kai, but the mystery ninja side swipes her in the neck, knocking her out.

Outside, Dragon sees the water tower coming down to Kai and quickly turns to him. "Oh, no." Kai said as he tried to back away.

"Ninjago!" He yelled, turning into a brown tornado and heads over to Kai, grabbing him before the water tower falls on him and Samukai comes up to the mystery ninja as he picks Nya up.

"Let's move!" The mystery ninja yelled as he carried Nya over her shoulder and they head back to the skeleton cars. "We have what we came for! Enough pillaging!" The skeletons start to head to the vehicles as the villagers try to charge at them.

"Nya!" Kai yelled as Dragon looks on.

"Oh, by the way, uncle, my father sends his regards." The mystery ninja mockingly waves at Dragon as Nya is tied up while the skeleton cars leave as the villagers stop and see their invaders were too far away.

"Oni?" Dragon asked as the skeleton cars leave.

"Nya." Kai said before he hears coughing and turns to see James, trying to stand up, but blood was gushing out of the wound. "James!" Kai runs up to him and kneels down, trying to apply pressure to the wound. "They took Nya, but I can still get you some help."

"It's too late, Kai." James said, before coughing as blood came out of his mouth as he lies back. "I have lost too much blood."

"Save your strength. You need to fight it. Fight for me, okay?"

"No. It's my fault they came. Before your father left, we were given a map by the old man. I didn't realise it was him until you left and he came back and approached me." He soon placed his blood covered hand onto Kai's shoulder. "Go with him, find your sister and realise your true destiny." James exhaled his last breath as he let go of Kai, leaving his blood covered handprint on the shoulder and land on the ground. Kai soon moved his hands back, wet from blood. He soon used his blood covered fingers to close James' eyelids, looks at his lion engraved sword and furiously turns around, only to see that Dragon had left.

* * *

The following morning, Kai, wearing a red kimono along with the other villagers had just buried James next to the statue of Ray as James' sword was nearby. "Rest in peace, Mr. Debitum." Clive said as the villagers soon left, except for Kai.

Kai places a rock at the gravestone as he looked at it. 'Here lies James Debitum, Ignacia's second blacksmith, successor of Ray Asher, fought to the bitter end with every last breath.' He soon turned to James' sword and went over to it as Dragon watches from a nearby tree.

"I promise you, James Debitum." He said as he picks up the sword and looked at the lion engraving before Dragon quickly leaves. "This blade will pierce the body of the one responsible."


	3. Beginning of Ways

"No." Was the word of Clive as the villagers were moving about, repairing the damages from last night.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Kai asked. He had his white long sleeve shirt, red pants and black boots on. He also had a bag full of supplies and James' sword in a sheath, over his shoulder.

"Our priority is rebuilding the village before we send our best defenders to go after skeletons who kidnapped Nya."

"That'll take days. They also killed James! I have to do this, for him and for her!"

"Kai, you're not a hero, or even a warrior, you're a blacksmith, this is not the time for rash actions. You're not the only man who cares for Nya, we all care for her. Besides, with Mr. Debitum dead, you're Ignacia's only main blacksmith left."

"You know what? Up yours!" Kai soon ran off.

"Kai, that's not the way to your shop!" Kai ignored him as he ran off. "Somebody stop him!"

Kai soon left the village, ignoring the villagers, who see him leave. As he moves down the path, Kai looks at a photo of his sister. "I'm gonna find you, Nya."

* * *

Kai moves through a desert, with a scarf wrapped around his head. "Hope I get through this desert."

* * *

Kai, with a red coat over his clothes, moves along a snowy forest, shaking from being cold. "Brr, it's cold."

* * *

It was soon night time as Kai had set up a tent and was attempting to light a fire with some rocks before it finally lights up. As Kai warmed himself up from the fire's heat, he grabbed James' sword nearby and looks at the lion engraving.

* * *

16 Years Earlier

A teenaged James placed a hot blade into a pale of water, emitting steam before bringing it out, cooled off and perfectly straight before putting it in between a handle with a lion engraving on it as a 2 year old Kai, wearing a red t-shirt and red pants comes in. James soon sees him. "Kai?" He asked. "I thought you were asleep."

"What are you working on?" Kai asked.

"Just a little project while your parents are away, waiting for your little sister. Now, I just need a name."

Kai looks at the engraving on the handle. "How about Leo?"

"I like it." There was soon sounds of horses as they look out to see a horse carriage coming. "Ah, your parents are back. And with your new family member." James picks up Kai and heads over to the horse carriage as it stops near them.

"Hey, James." A young man said as he got off, allowing a young woman, holding something wrapped in a blanket to come off. "Has Kai been behaving?"

"He has, Ray." He soon turned to the woman as he placed Kai down, who looks curiously. "Maya."

"James." Maya said before kneeling down to Kai. "Kai, say hi to your sister, Nya." Maya shows Kai the newborn Nya, wrapped in the blanket and he smiles as he soon held her.

"Hello." Kai said as Nya cooed and he moves her closer.

* * *

Present

Kai soon placed the sword down before getting a big pot out and went to a nearby stream. He filed it with water before he soon walked back to his camp, where the sound of crunching was heard. "What's that sound?" He asked himself as he came back to his camp and saw Dragon, eating some celery.

"Good evening, young man." He replied as he finished the celery off.

"That's my food!" Kai went up to him as Dragon chuckled.

"You were away from your camp, so I thought I would wait for you."

"I know you!" He places the pot onto the fire and grabbed hold of him, putting the sword to his neck. "You could've done something back at the village! You could've used your... Twistitzu or your-"

"Spinjitzu." Dragon corrects Kai while forcing him to let go of him.

"Whatever. But you did nothing! I had to leave my village so I can go after my sister!"

"Where they went, a mortal cannot. The skeleton army that attacked your village, their leader's name is Samukai, king of the Underworld. And if it's true that he's carrying orders for Lord Oni Garmadon, then I fear things are much worse than I ever thought."

"Lord Oni Garmadon?! Underworld?! What the hell did we have that's so important to them and why would they take my sister?"

"Sit down and I will tell you a tale." Kai soon sat down as Dragon took a deep breath and sighed. "'Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master, by using the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu! The Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice and the Sword of Fire! Weapons so powerful, no one can handle all of their power at once! When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them. A battle between brothers broke out and the oldest was struck down and banished to the Underworld. Peace returned and the younger brother hid the weapons, but knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them. And for fear of his own demise, a map for 2 honest men to hide.' Your father and his protégé, James Debitum, were the honest men. Lord Oni Garmadon is the older brother. And I need to find those weapons before he does."

Kai sighed as the he soon stood up to see the sunrise. "So you're the younger brother. Did you come to Ignacia looking for the map?"

"No. I came for something greater: You. Since my brother cannot enter this realm, it is obvious he as well as his son, Lloyd Garmadon, have struck a deal with Samukai. If he were to collect all four weapons, even I would not be able to stop him again. But you, you have the fire inside. I will train you to harness it. Use it. To become a Spinjitzu Master."

"I'm flattered that you think I'm all that, but I have to save my sister and not get involved with your sibling rivalry." Kai was about to undo his tent when Dragon soon got up and knocks him forward, knocking the tent down.

"Clunky mule, you are not even ready to face my pinky toe." He soon forces Kai to face him and holds his cane at his neck. "If you want to get your sister back, you must control the fire that burns inside. Only when you become a Spinjitzu Master will you be able to face Lord Garmadon."

"Okay. James did say that I have to follow you to find my true destiny. When do we start?"

* * *

Later that day, Kai found himself walking up a very big set of stairs that is very high on a mountain, carrying his big backpack as Dragon sees him from the very top as he sat, legs crossed before Kai soon came up to him, gasping for breath due to walking up many stairs while wearing the backpack. "You may have found your way up here, but that doesn't mean you pass." Dragon said as he hands Kai a cup of tea which he scowls down.

"How long is this training gonna be?" Kai asked as he hands back the cup. "Aren't we in a little bit of a rush since they have the map?"

"Patience." He soon opens the front doors, revealing a monastery. "You will be ready when you are ready. Not a minute sooner."

Kai is shocked as he dropped his backpack. "You expect me to learn how to fight in a place of peace?"

"Not fight. Train. In order to become a true Ninja, first you must be able to see what others do not." Dragon turns to a nearby statue, pulls it back and presses a button underneath it.

Parts of the monastery open up, revealing a lot of training equipment. "Whoa." He comes up to a row of balancing poles. "Is this gonna teach me how to do that cool move?"

"Complete the training course before I finish my tea. Then we'll see if you really are ready." Dragon soon sits down near some steps and starts pouring some tea in a cup. "Begin." Kai starts to move along the balancing poles before a wrecking ball comes at him, hitting him and knocking him on the ground as Dragon sips his tea. "Failed. Try again tomorrow." He soon gets up and heads inside.

* * *

Over the next few days, Kai attempts and fails the training course. First a set of mannequins, the next day it was moving dummies, then it was the balancing poles, then hanging maces as Dragon was amused at his repeated failures. One day, Kai, who had torn the left sleeve of his shirt off in frustration and tied it to his arm where the mace had struck him, he manages to succeed in dodging the objects he had missed in the past days, before jumping onto some planks, but fails to notice a punching bag hitting him from behind and he lands next to Dragon, who chuckles again. The next day, Kai, tired, bruised and sweaty, takes in a deep breath before going through the course again. He manages to dodge all of training equipment he had failed before continuing forward.

Dragon was about to make his tea, but fails to notice Kai, sitting behind him and holding the bowl of honey sugars. "Was that one sugar or two?" Dragon was shocked before soon getting up. "So, am I gonna learn this Spinjitzu I've been hearing about?"

"You already have. Your final test is at dawn. Try and get some sleep." Dragon heads inside the monastery as Kai looked at the Leo sword.

"I'm close, James."


	4. Escaping the Monastery

Later that night, as Wu was asleep, Kai decided not to sleep, but instead sits down as he wore red silk pyjama pants, while looking at the bandage covering his mace injuries before putting on a red silk pyjama shirt and prepares to meditate. He had placed the Leo sword in front of him, sheathed as he remembered the day he first met James.

* * *

17 Years Earlier

A very young Kai comes out of his home and sees some kids, scavenging through the trash cans near the door. "Uh, daddy?" Kai asked.

The kids immediately got out and ran away, except for one, who keeps rummaging as Ray comes out and taps his shoulder. The boy looks up, revealing himself to be a younger James and gets out of the bin, knocking it over and tries to run, but trips over the bin. He tries to back away as Ray came up to him and smiled before holding his hand out. "What's your name?" He asked, kindly.

"James." James replied, nervously, taking Ray's hand. "James Debitum."

* * *

Present

At the entrance to the monastery, the mystery ninja jumps up to the top of the doors and vaults over, ending up inside the monastery before heading inside. "I really hope he is tired." He said as he went in.

* * *

Inside Dragon's room, Dragon was awoken by the sound of floorboards creaking and gets up. "Kai?" He asked. "Was that you?" He soon went back to sleep.

* * *

In the room Kai was, Kai was still meditating before the sound of a katana unsheathing is heard, making him immediately grab the Leo sword and unsheathed it, pointing it to the mystery ninja. "Hold it right there." He said.

"I guess my uncle has taught you well." The mystery ninja replied. "Too bad it's not enough." He tilts back and kicks Kai in the legs, knocking him down before preparing to strike but Kai quickly blocked it.

"Wait, I recognise you. You're the one who kidnapped my sister, aren't you? Where is she?"

"Somewhere you won't be able to find her."

"No!" Kai forces the ninja back before getting up and kicks him, sending him out the room, breaking the door and knocking over a lit up lamp. The mystery ninja gets up as the knocked over lamp starts a fire. He comes at Kai, who was coming out and quickly blocked the mystery ninja's sword and trips him.

The mystery ninja looks up from where he was down and noticing the fire spreading, across to the ceiling. He soon laughs before kicking Kai down as he got up. "I hope you can get out in time." The mystery ninja soon jumped over the spreading flames and out of the monastery through a window, breaking it as Kai started to cough as he picked up the sheath for his sword, puts the sword in and moves down the hallway as the flames spread more due to the air from the broken window.

* * *

"Master Wu." Kai moves through the flames as they spread along before coming up to a room not affected by the flames. "Master Wu, the monastery is on fire!" He opened the door to see Dragon waking up.

"What is going on?" Dragon asked as Kai grabbed hold of him.

"Nya's kidnapper came and the whole place is gonna go down." Debris is heard breaking apart as the fire starts coming into the room.

"Hang on." Dragon went up to a nearby statue, pressing it. "Lightning, return to monastery for immediate pick up." He soon opened a cabinet to grab a flute, a katana, an old photo, a necklace and two packages before getting out of the room. They run along the burning hallway, almost getting hit by a fallen support beam as they came up to a corner, but find it blocked by burning debris before Wu looks at a nearby window. "We have no choice. We'll have to jump out."

"What? But we're on a cliff." The flames in the hallway soon start spreading more. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I hope so too. Otherwise, I'm just a damn fool."

* * *

Kai and Dragon soon jump out the window as the flames spread more throughout the hallway. Kai and Dragon free fall from the burning monastery as Kai screamed from falling before something grabs the both of them. "Gotcha!" Someone called out.

Kai opened his eyes and saw he was looking at the sky, but is not falling. He got up to see Dragon also getting up before realising he is on a flying ship. "A flying ship?" He asked. As he was amazed at the view, he felt a chain soon wrapping around him.

"I got him!" He heard a man's voice as the chain moved tight. "Who are you? What did you do to the monastery?"

"Enough!" Dragon yelled.

The chain came loose as Kai soon saw it was from a pair of nunchucks, belonging to a young man, looking the same age as him, with short unkempt brown hair and freckles. He was wearing a blue ninja suit as he bowed. "Yes, Master."

"He's your student too?" Kai asked.

"Now there's a fourth?" A voice called out. It was the same voice from whoever piloted the ship as two more young men came down the stairs. One had black long hair which was groomed to one side and had a black ninja suit on while the other had silver hair, wide eyebrows, blue eyes and wore a white ninja suit.

"Yes, this is our fourth student." Dragon replied. "This is Kai Asher."

"Uh, hello." Kai said.

"These are your fellow students, Kai. Jay Gordon-Walker, the Master of Lightning and the Blue Ninja. Cole Smith, Master of Earth and the Black Ninja and Zane Julien, Master of Ice and the White Ninja."

"What does that make me?"

Dragon soon holds out one of the packages with a fire symbol on it. "Master of Fire, the Red Ninja." Kai takes the package and opens it, revealing a red ninja suit. "Ninjago!" Dragon does Spinjitzu, moves to Kai and then away, showing Kai, wearing the ninja suit.

"I hope my sister likes it when I rescue her." Kai soon removed the hood.

"We saving a girl?" Jay asked, coming up next to Kai, scaring him. "Does she like blue?"

"Back off. Bad enough there's someone else after Nya's heart."

"Nya, huh? Nice name."

"I'm warning you."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, Kai Asher, welcome aboard the Destiny's Bounty." Zane said, hoping to solve the conflict.

"Is this a pirate ship?" Kai asked.

"Yes, it belonged to a pirate crew who crashed into a cliff and it sank." Jay replied. "We found it a few weeks ago and modified it to fly." They soon look at the burning monastery. "I guess it is our new home now that the monastery is on fire."

"Now, there is little time since my nephew burnt down the monastery." Dragon said.

"Lloyd burnt down the monastery?" Cole asked.

"Lloyd?" Kai asked.

"He's Master Wu's nephew, our old fellow combatant and friend."

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon." Dragon said. "The destined Green Ninja." Dragon opens the remaining package to show a green ninja suit.

* * *

17 Years and 6 Months Earlier

A baby Lloyd, Dragon and a young woman look on as an elderly man walks away from the monastery, briefly stopping to look at them before resuming his departure. _"Lloyd was only a baby when his father left us. For their safety, as he had a wicked heart."_ Dragon's present voice was heard. _"We only told him positive memories, but then one day, his mother left."_

* * *

10 Years and 6 Months Later

An 11 year old Lloyd, wearing a white training gi, watched as the woman walked away. "I need to find a way to free your father, Lloyd." The woman said as she left. "You'll understand."

* * *

Several days later, Lloyd jumps along some standing poles. _"After she left, Lloyd devoted himself to training, even if he was sick."_ Lloyd falls and lands face down. Dragon comes up to him and kneels down, but Lloyd just gets up and walks to the start of the course.

* * *

6 Years and 6 Months Later

17 year old Lloyd stands in front of Dragon as Cole, Jay and Zane were near him. _"Then, one day, I told him what his father had become and that he will become a ninja, powerful enough to defeat him. The Green Ninja. But he said-"_

"No!" Lloyd yelled. "I refuse to be the Green Ninja!"

"Lloyd, it is your destiny to face your father, Lord Oni Garmadon."

"I refuse!"

 _"And then, he attacked me."_ Lloyd brought his hands close as a green ball of energy soon appeared in them and he holds his hands out to Dragon. The ball of energy turns into a beam, knocking Dragon down before Cole, Jay and Zane got out their weapons and charge at Lloyd, who back flips onto the front doors.

"I wish you weren't my uncle." Lloyd soon flips over the doors, leaving the monastery.

 _"That was the last time I saw Lloyd. Until last week."_

* * *

Present

"Fearing he had allied himself with his father, I went looking for the map and you, Kai."

"And it seems he did." Kai said.


	5. Knowing the Team

In a very dark building, the mystery ninja comes up to a shrine before kneeling down and removes his hood, revealing Lloyd, a young man with blonde hair leading down to his shoulders, brown eyebrows and green eyes. "The monastery has been burnt down, father." He said.

A shadow soon appeared in front of Lloyd. It looked like an elderly man with a helmet and red eyes. "And Dragon?" Oni asked.

"I'm not sure. He may have escaped, but if so, there is nowhere he can hide."

"And the girl?"

"She's still refusing to help."

"Keep pressuring her. She'll crack eventually. They all do at some point."

"Yes, father." Lloyd stands up and walks away.

* * *

Aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Kai blocks Cole's scythe with Leo before moving back and poising. They soon bow as Cole looked at the sword. "That sword seems special to you." He said.

"It belonged to my mentor." Kai replied. "It was the very first sword he made. I named it Leo."

"Was he a good man?"

"More than that. James was like a father to me. I hope to put this weapon into Garmadon for him." Kai soon showed Cole the lion engraving on the handle.

"I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. I ran away from home the day after my mother died. My skills were how I met Master Wu."

* * *

1 Year Earlier

Cole, wearing only black shorts is climbing up a mountain as other climbers were noticing he didn't have any safety gear, only a green rope, wrapped around him before Cole managed to get to the top, silently laughing at his triumph. He soon saw Dragon, sipping tea before he looked up at him. "Hello there." He said.

Cole was surprised to see the old man at the top before him as he took another sip of tea. "How did you-?" He was lost for words. "Who are you?"

"Maybe that is a question for me to ask. But first, why do you climb the mountain?"

"I... just lost someone." Cole soon sat down, angered. "My father should be sad or angry, but he's just...he's-"

"Yes?"

"He spends all his time with this group, singing and dancing. He's never home, leaving all the chores for me. With her gone, I guess it's up to me to be the responsible one. He acts like nothing's happened. How can he sing and dance at a time like this?" He soon stood up and kicked a rock. "Damn it!" The rock comes loose and falls down the mountain. A scream is soon heard.

"Grief takes many shapes and forms. Some sing and dance, some climb mountains."

"Why did you climb the mountain?"

"To find you, Cole."

* * *

Present

Jay soon came up to them. "Hey, Cole, it's your turn to steer the ship." He said.

"Okay." Cole soon walked away.

"So, how did you meet Master Wu?" Kai asked.

Jay got out his nunchucks and spins them. "It was a month after Cole met him." Jay replied. "I was in Ninjago City with some friends, testing an invention."

* * *

11 Months Earlier

Jay, wearing a blue jumpsuit, has some improvised wings attached to him as some young men with glasses on look on, in excitement as Jay soon held his breath. "Mother of the First Spinjitzu Master, may my invention work well." He said before he soon jumped off the roof and was soon gliding across the city below him. "Yes, it works!" Jay soon came up to a billboard, promoting a movie with the words 'Fear isn't a word where I come from!' before soon crashing into it.

As Jay recovers from his crash landing, he sees Dragon, sitting in with his legs crossed and having a cup of tea. "Impressive, but you need to work on stability." He said. "Come with me and I'll help you with it as well as find your potential, Jay Gordon-Walker."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know many things. But, you should come and train with me."

* * *

Present

Zane soon came up to them, spinning a couple of shurikens. "So, what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Just how I met Master Wu." Jay replied.

"Speaking of meeting him. I met him just 2 months after Jay. I was testing myself."

* * *

9 Months Earlier

A bunch of villagers look at a frozen lake with a hole in it, in concern. "How long has he been down there now?" A villager asked.

"About half an hour now." Another villager replied.

Dragon soon came up to them. "Is there someone down there?" He asked.

"Some kid went in and hasn't come out."

* * *

"Maybe I can get him out." Dragon came up to the hole in the frozen lake and dunks his walking stick into it.

Underwater, Zane, wearing a black wetsuit with white sleeves was sitting, legs crossed as he had his eyes shut before Dragon's walking stick moves to his mouth, opening it and a lot of air bubbles come out before Zane soon starts heading to the surface for air.

* * *

As soon as he did, the villagers sigh in relief before Zane notices Dragon with the thing used to have him come up. "Alright, stranger, that wasn't funny." He said as he swam up to the edge to get out. "I could have drowned!" A villager hands him a towel.

"You don't remember me?"

"I would if I could recall, but I don't." Zane dries his hair with the towel before wrapping it around him as the villagers leave.

"Never mind. The reason why I want to talk to you is because you must train with me to fulfil your potential, Zane Julien."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know many things, even how you were able to survive being under a frozen lake for half an hour. Come."

* * *

Present

"We're arriving at the Caves of Despair." Cole said through a speaker. "Please fasten your seatbelts and no smoking as we prepare for landing. I always wanted to say that."


	6. The Scythe of Quakes

**(A/N: Some people are impatient. Anyway, with Ninjago Season 9's debut in Australia being today, I'm uploading two chapters today. This one contains pants wetting, violence and a boney fight)**

* * *

Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane look down at the canyon from the front of the Destiny's Bounty as Dragon lowers the anchor into the mountain.

"The Scythe of Quakes is in there?" Cole asked.

"Of course." Dragon replied as he looked down at them. "I remember this very mountain where I placed the weapon and a guardian."

"Looks like we're too late." Kai said. "The skeleton army is here. And they have slaves digging along the walls."

"We must travel in the shadows, boys." Cole replied. "That way they won't see us."

* * *

Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole put their hoods on before they slide down the anchor chain to the excavation site before Kai noticed Samukai, looking at the map he stole in Ignacia. "Samukai." He whispered, remembering his mentor's killer. "This is my chance."

He was about to get out the Leo sword, but Cole stops him. "We'll get him, Kai." He whispered. "But not today."

"Fine. Well, let's at least get the map." They all nod before they move silently along the shadows up to the main tent as skeletons were whipping some human slaves around.

"Hurry up!" One of them yelled.

"I'm digging as fast as I can!" The slave yelled before he is whipped once again.

* * *

"We've been digging here for over a week and you have still found nothing!" Lloyd's voice was heard as Kai puts his finger up to his lips to silence his teammates before they climb up to the roof.

Through a hole in the tent's roof, the ninja see Lloyd and Samukai inside as Samukai placed the map down, in anger. "Now we've been working our spines off here, Lloyd." Samukai replied. "Besides, the map said the scythe should be here. We got slaves working 24/7. And the girl is still refusing to talk."

"I don't care if it takes another week or how we get it, my father will use your spine as a back scratcher if you don't keep those slaves working. There's no time for a lunch break. Now hurry up!"

"Yes, at once, young Garmadon." Samukai starts to leave as Lloyd went to another part of the tent.

With their opponents out of their view, Jay took the opportunity to look at the map. "They're digging in the wrong spot." He whispered. "It's upside down."

"It must be near." Zane whispered as he got out a shuriken, with some rope tied to it.

"No, they'll notice." Kai whispered. "I'll go."

* * *

Kai puts his feet through the hole and goes through. "Hurry, Kai." Cole whispered.

Kai lands on the ground silently and slowly went for the map on the table. "Samukai!" Someone called out as Kai quickly hides underneath the table before Lloyd passes by, heading outside.

"What is it?" Samukai asked as Kai got out from under the table, quickly grabs the map and jumps up to the rip in the tent as Jay and Zane pull him up.

* * *

"This slave was caught stealing gems nearby." The four look to see a skeleton pushing a slave down as it hands some gems to Samukai.

"You would try to hide this from us?" He drops the gems as the slave kneels before him.

"Please." The slave said, frightened as a dark stain appeared and started moving down his pants. "I have a family." Samukai grabs the slave, turns him around and twists his neck. He then dropped the corpse with the stain now moving down the ground, revealed to be urine as the other slaves look on, shocked.

"Let this be a reminder to all of you slaves! If you don't find the scythe, I will twist every one of your necks! Now, get back to work!"

The slaves resume working as the ninja lower their heads for the dead slave as a couple of skeletons drag it away. "Damn, he pissed himself." Lloyd said, looking at the stain before heading back to the tent as Samukai watched the skeletons drag the corpse away. "Wash that stain away."

"There's no time to waste." Kai said before he takes off and the others follow him.

* * *

Back in the tent, Lloyd comes back inside and noticed the map is gone. "The map! It's gone!" He heads back out. "Samukai, someone has stolen the map!"

"All forces, be on a lookout!" Samukai yelled to his forces.

"Finally, something other than digging through rocks." A skeleton said as they start moving about, weapons out.

"And make sure those slaves keep digging!"

* * *

Close by a bank of rocks, Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane look at the map as they see a distinct marking near the scythe's location. "The scythe must be near a cave with this symbol." Kai said. "The Ninjago symbol for Earth."

"Over there." Cole said, pointing to a cave with the symbol.

"But the skeletons have it guarded." Jay replied. "How do we get past them without alerting Lloyd or Samukai?"

"Give me a rock." Kai said. "I've always wanted to do this since I was a kid."

Jay hands Kai a rock and he throws it, unintentionally hitting one of the guards at the back of its head. "Ow, what was that for?" The skeleton guard asked.

"I didn't do it." The other guard replied.

"You lie!" The guard pushes the other guard down and starts wrestling with him.

"Okay, not what I had in mind." Kai said as they climb up to their position and enter the cave as the guards keep fighting each other.

"Boney fight." Jay said, causing Cole and Kai to laugh a little.

"I don't get it." Zane replied.

* * *

Inside, Kai looks at the map and sees a big boulder with part of a hole sticking out. "Here." He said as he comes up to it and starts to push it. "Come on."

The others come and help push the boulder out of the way before they look at the now open path. At the end, was what looked like a statue of a dragon as well as a golden scythe. Cole immediately wolf whistled at the sight of it.

* * *

Outside, the guards are still wrestling as Lloyd came up to them. "What the hell are you two doing?" He asked.

"He hit me with a rock." The first guard replied.

"I didn't even do it." The second guard said.

"Get the scythe and let's go." Jay's voice was heard inside the cave, making Lloyd turn to it.

"You idiots." He said. "While you two were boney fighting, the Ninja snuck into the cave and got the Scythe of Quakes! Come with me, now!" The guards get up and follow Lloyd into the tunnel.

* * *

In the tunnel, Cole uses a blanket to cover the scythe before picking it up. "One down, three to go." He said as they prepared to leave.

"How nice of you to wrap it up for us, Cole." They turned to see Lloyd and the two guards, with their weapons out. "Now, hand it over as well as the map."

"Never, Garmadon." Kai said, raising Leo. "I intended to strike your father and Samukai with this sword, but I bet the son will be better."

"Oh no, you don't." Lloyd charges at them before Jay uses his nunchucks to block the sword as Kai vaults over Jay and kicks Lloyd forward. "Attack!"

The two guards get out their sabres and charge at the Ninja as a few more soon flood the cave. "Charge!" Cole yelled as they got their weapons out.

A skeleton comes up to Cole as he uses his scythe to block its weapon before the skeleton sees the Golden Scythe and tries to grab it, but Cole soon pushed him back as dirt comes out of his hand. "What the hell?" He asked before another skeleton comes at him.

Jay looks at the skeletons before realising something. "It's just like the training course." He said to himself before coming at a row of skeletons, kicking them as if he was avoiding some stumps before flipping forward to avoid the last skeleton's sword before spinning to a nearby skeleton as a blue tornado forms around him.

The others are shocked as Jay came at the skeletons they were fighting. "Spinjitzu." Kai said. "Jay, what's the key?"

"This is what Dragon meant when he said we already know it. Go through the motions."

"In that case." Kai sees a skeleton come at him before avoiding its sword before spinning to a nearby skeleton as a red tornado forms around him. Before long, Cole and Zane did the same thing.

"They know Spinjitzu now." Lloyd said. "Fall back!" The skeletons start running away as the ninja straighten themselves. "Don't think this over. Guardian of the Scythe, I held the thieves back for you!" He soon runs off.

"'Guardian of the Scythe'?" Cole asked. "What did he mean?" Growling was soon heard as they turn around to see a brown dragon with several holes in its wings. "Oh crap."


	7. The Earth Dragon

The four ninja back away as the dragon came close before firing a dirt coloured flame at them, which they dodge. But in the process, Cole drops the scythe. "Oh no!" He yelled.

The dragon looks at the scythe briefly before looking at the ninja. "Uh oh." Jay said as they soon ran in different directions, but Cole soon tripped.

"Oh, my leg!" Cole held his bruised leg before the dragon came close to him. "Oh, I so hate dragons."

"His dracophobia is acting up!" Zane yelled.

Kai then looked at the gold scythe before running over to it. "Cole, use this!" He yelled as he grabbed it and threw it to him.

Cole quickly grabbed it and held it in defence. But the dragon sees the scythe in Cole's hands before groaning and rubs against him. Cole freaks out a little, but sees the dragon is not harming him anymore. "It's calmed down." He said as he got up, but quickly backed away, his leg feeling normal again, his uniform glowing before it became a full body suit with a dragon engraving on it.

"It appears the Earth Dragon has found its rightful owner." Dragon was heard as they look to see him coming into the cave. "Each guardian I placed has a special ability to see if the rightful Elemental Master is in its presence, with the Golden Weapon."

"In other words, Cole, that is your dragon." Zane said.

"What?" He asked. "There must be a mistake."

"No mistake." Dragon replied. "But, I'm afraid the Bounty won't be a rightful place to keep it in, so it will remain here for the time being. And your newly found friendship with the dragon has given you a new outfit."

Cole looks at himself and is shocked. "It feels like spandex." They soon start to leave the cave as the Earth Dragon breathes at Cole, who shrieks and runs out quickly, causing the others to laugh.

"Wait, what about the slaves?" Kai asked.

"I managed to free them while the skeletons were distracted and they're on their way home." Dragon replied. "Now, come, there are still three weapons left." They soon start to walk out as Cole peeks from outside the entrance to look at the Earth Dragon, who lies down.

* * *

Later that night, aboard the Destiny's Bounty in Dragon's room, Cole, in black silk pyjamas, comes up to Dragon and kneels down. "Master, when we grabbed the Scythe, something happened to me."

"Like what?" Dragon asked.

"Dirt suddenly appeared out of my hand when a skeleton tried to grab the Golden Scythe."

"This means you unlocked your true potential. Something often holds you back, but if you try to defend others or objects of interest and never use for personal gain, then the power is unlocked."

"Okay."

"Now, try and get some sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow, when we look for the next weapon." Dragon soon walks out.

* * *

Outside, Kai looks at the map before marking the location of the scythe with an X before Dragon comes up to him. "I couldn't sleep." He said. "I wanted to look at the map and see which weapon we should go for next, so that we can rescue my sister quickly."

"We will head for the Frozen Wasteland, where the Shurikens of Ice are located." Dragon points to a shuriken on the map.

"Okay."

"Kai, there's something I should tell you. My brother didn't always have a wicked heart. It was around the time he was your age when he changed. Around the time Ninjago was created by my father."

* * *

Centuries Earlier

A young Dragon with blonde hair, holds a katana as a young man with brown hair came up to him. "En guarde!" He yelled as Dragon soon got up and blocked the young man's katana as an elderly man looks on.

 _"Oni and I sparred often, even under our father's observation."_ Dragon moves back a little before forcing his sword up, making Oni lose grip of his sword which lands in a nearby bush. _"I got careless, made him lose his katana."_

"You got lucky, little brother." Oni heads over to the bush to grab his sword. But the moment he touched it, a small snake emerges from the bush and bites him, causing him to scream in pain and let go of the sword as the snake slithered away.

 _"He was bitten by a legendary snake. A great evil had found its way into my brother's heart, for the snake's venom could turn the purest of things wicked."_

"Oni!" Dragon yelled as he and the elderly man came up to him, in concern. "Are you-"

"Leave me alone!" Oni's eyes glow red when he yelled at his brother. Dragon backed away, in fear, falling back as the elderly was shocked. Oni soon touches his bit hand. "Argh! It hurts!" Oni soon pointed at Dragon. "This is all your fault!"

* * *

Present

"It took years for the snake's venom to take effect."

"And what happened then?" Kai asked.

"He tried to steal the Golden Weapons, in front of me and his pregnant wife. The moment she told him that they were having a baby, he was able to resist it so that he would have time to see Lloyd's birth. Not long after, he left to find a way to break free of the venom, but for some reason during his journey, it corrupted him and in order to prevent any harm, he banished himself to the Underworld to save those he cared about." Snoring was soon head as he turned to the side and saw Kai, asleep and snoring. "Guess that story makes everyone sleepy." He soon puts a warm blanket over Kai and starts to walk away. "Oh well, time for some white tea and I'll go to bed myself." He walks away as Kai is still asleep.

* * *

In a very dark building, Samukai kneels down as Lloyd was by the doorway as he listened with the shadow in the room with Samukai. "Master, your son has failed you." He said, shocking the eavesdropping Lloyd. "They have learned Spinjitzu and they have the Scythe."

"Don't you dare blame your mistakes on my son!" Oni yelled, scaring Samukai. "Besides, it is good that they have it. My brother must have been there."

"If I gather my army, we can easily ambush them and-"

"No. Let them think they're winning. They must continue their search, even as you follow them."

"I don't understand."

"Everything is going to plan." Oni laughs evilly. "Leave me."

"At once, Master." Samukai bows and walks out, passing Lloyd, who soon enters.

"I suppose you heard it all."

"I did, father." Lloyd replied. "Samukai is obviously not doing well."

"And what of the girl?

"She still refuses to talk. We're planning on using a more pressing matter."

"Do it. We need to find the other weapons before Dragon does."

"At once, father." Lloyd bows before walking away.

* * *

In a very dark room, Nya was sitting on a chair made of bones as a skeleton member was watching her. Her nightgown was torn from the left and dirty before Lloyd enters and turned to the guard. "Get out."

The guard leaves as Lloyd places another chair down, backwards and sits down on it. "I told you before and I will say it now, I have no knowledge of the Golden Weapons." She said.

"Oh really? Maybe your brother will find his tongue better than you."

"You have him, too?"

"No, but I will find him. He may be a Ninja now, but I will find him."

"Kai's a blacksmith, not a ninja!"

"Well, he's a Ninja now. And I will find him and make him talk." He soon stands up and walks out as Nya tilts her head down.

"Please, save me, Kai. If you really are a Ninja."


	8. Zane-iana Jones

Kai was still asleep as the Destiny's Bounty was moving along a river with frozen surroundings before a snow flake lands on his cheek, waking him up.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Jay said as he was setting the sails, he was wearing a blue fur coat over his gi.

"Where are we?" Kai asked as he moved the blanket aside, got up and immediately started to shiver from the cold.

"We're approaching the Frozen Wasteland." Dragon replied as Kai came to the bowel section.

Kai looks at his surroundings and was still shivering. "Well, that explains the cold."

Zane soon comes up to him with a red fur coat. "Here." He said.

"Thank you, Zane." Kai took it and puts it on. "What about you?"

"Ice is my element, so I'm used to the cold."

"Okay. If Master Wu knows the location of the next golden weapon, why isn't he steering the ship?"

"His wisdom is beyond my own."

"Cole, put the Bounty on autopilot, you all must here this." Dragon said as he faced the location where the helm is. Cole soon came down. He was also wearing a fur coat, which was black before they all sit down. Kai, Jay and Cole shiver from sitting on the frozen deck, but Zane does not. "The most powerful move in Spinjitzu can only be accomplished when Earth, Ice, Fire and Lightning are all combined. Called the Tornado of Creation. Similar to Lloyd's power of Creation, it can create something out of nothing. But if done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences."

* * *

Pretty soon, they come across a temple entrance with most of it made of ice. "This must be it." Cole said as he went back up to the upper deck to stop the ship and lower the anchor.

"Correct, we are here." They disembarked the Destiny's Bounty as the Ninja, except Zane and Dragon are shivering from the cold before coming up to the temple. "The Ice Temple."

"So, what is the plan?" Jay asked.

"Considering how Cole sprung the trap at the caves the last time, I think we should swap the Shurikens of Ice with regular ones." Zane replied, getting out some badly gold-painted shurikens. "Don't worry, these are my spare ones."

"Good idea, Zane." Dragon said as they soon come up to the temple's entrance.

* * *

Cole and Kai open the doors by pushing with their might as the others look on, in amazement before Cole and Kai join them. "Now, this is the icing on a cake." Jay said.

"This isn't a cake, it's the inside of a temple." Zane replied, not knowing it was a joke.

"Zane, he was joking." Cole said before turning to Kai. "He has no sense of humour."

"Ok." Kai replied.

They soon came upon a pedestal where two golden shurikens lay with the head of a dragon facing the pedestal. "The shurikens." Zane said.

Dragon soon made them stop. "Wait." He replied, making them stop. "I don't trust this."

"Neither do I." Zane soon went up to a nearby wall and grabs an ice spike. He soon came back and knelt down to see something covered by snow. "Pressure pads. One misstep might wake the Ice Dragon up."

"Then you'd better be careful." Kai said.

Zane starts to move along the path, taking different directions before nearly falling back, but straightens himself, almost stepping on a pressure pad. "That was close."

"Zane, I swear on the grave of the First Spinjitzu Master, you're seriously gonna give me a heart attack one day." Jay said.

Zane soon came near the pedestal and looked around. He places the ice spike down, up to the pedestal's step before moving along it, up to the pedestal. Zane looks at the Shurikens of Ice while rubbing his chin, feeling a light stubble which had grown a little during their search before getting out the gold-painted shurikens with his left hand and moved his hands close to the Shurikens of Ice. Wriggling the free fingers, Zane quickly grabbed the shurikens and quickly placed the gold-painted ones on the pedestal. Kai, Cole, Jay and Dragon sighed in relief. "There you have it."

"That makes it two down."

As Zane was about to head back, the ice spike broke, making him land on the circle around the pedestal. "Uh oh."

Zane turned around to see the pedestal with the gold-painted shurikens go down into the ground as the dragon statue comes to life. "RUN!" Cole yelled as Zane soon started running, stepping on pressure pads as the dragon breaks through the wall and charges at them.

The ninja and Dragon run down to the entrance as the ice dragon soon blew out an icy breeze, freezing the door shut, causing them to stop and Jay touches the ice. "It's frozen!" He yelled.

"We're trapped!" Kai yelled.

"Cover me!" Cole yelled as he started using his scythe as a pick axe as Zane turned to the Ice Dragon and calmly held the Shurikens of Ice.

The dragon sees the shurikens and immediately stopped before soon tilting and rubs against Zane. "It seems I have my own dragon now." He said as he pets the dragon as his uniform glows before it became a full body suit with a dragon engraving on it, like Cole's.

Breaking was soon heard as they look to see Cole has broken through the ice blocking the entrance. "Let's get out of here!" Cole was first to leave, due to the Ice Dragon's presence.

"Stay here, loyal dragon. We have a mission to carry out." They soon left as the Ice Dragon soon laid down.

"We must make haste to the Floating Ruins." Dragon said as they exit the temple. "And must keep an eye out for Samukai and Lloyd."

* * *

Just outside the Frozen Wasteland, on a junk boat, Lloyd sees the Destiny's Bounty leaving as he smiled. "Time for our persuasion." He said before turning to a skeleton. "Plot a course for the Floating Ruins."

"Yes, young Garmadon." The skeleton replied as Lloyd soon went below and the skeleton goes to the helm.

* * *

Below deck, Lloyd opens up a door to a small room. Inside, Nya is chained on one hand to a bar while she is sitting down. "What do you want now?" She asked.

"Your brother and my old friends now have two of the Golden Weapons." Lloyd replied. "I'm gonna need your help this time in order to find the third one."

"I said it before and I'll say it again, Garmadon: I. Will. Not. Help. You!"

"Oh, you're helping. Whether you want to or not." He soon comes closer to Nya as he closes the door.


	9. Nunchucks of Lightning

**(A/N: Impatience gets you nowhere, Mr. Greenwood)**

* * *

Dragon crosses the Shurikens of Ice off the map as the Destiny's Bounty stops in front of a dark cloud formation and Kai looks through some binoculars to see some objects, floating among electricity. "I take it that's the Floating Ruins." He said as Dragon came up to him.

"Correct." Dragon replied, pocketing the map. "Now, this is as far as the Bounty can go. You and the others will need to approach it on foot and climb it."

"And, how do we get down from the top?"

"Oh, that'll be easy." Jay said, coming up to them with two backpacks. "My wing-gliders can help out."

"Just make sure we don't crash into a tree or a billboard again." Cole replied as he came up to them.

"That only happened once!"

"Actually, 3 times." Zane said, coming up to them.

The Bounty soon came up to the first bit of land the Ninja could see and they immediately got off. Kai soon got out the binoculars and looked through them. "Hope no one is afraid of heights." He said.

"Don't worry, neither of us are." Cole replied before they soon start walking.

They soon came up to a big chain that is raised and connected to an island. "Here we go." They soon start to climb up the chain.

* * *

Nearby, Lloyd and a few skeletons see the Ninja climb up the chain before Lloyd turns to the skeleton that is holding Nya. "Make sure the dagger isn't pushed in on her." He said.

"Yes, sir." The skeleton replied.

"Sir, will this plan work?" Another skeleton asked.

"It will." Lloyd replied. "Let's go." They soon came up to a big platform and Lloyd uses his powers as a thruster.

* * *

The Ninja make it all the way to the top and see the Nunchucks of Lightning as well as a statue of a dragon. "This seems a little easy." Jay said, coming up to the stand where the nunchucks float.

"Be careful." Kai replied.

"Just watch my back."

Kai and Cole got out their weapons and look at their surroundings before turning to Zane, who is looking at Jay's back. "Zane, he meant keep watch!" Cole whispered.

"Oh, sorry." Zane said as he got out his shurikens and looked around as well while Cole and Kai shook their heads, sighing.

Jay moves close to the nunchucks and quickly grabs them before moving back. He laughs a little before turning to the others. "Got 'em." He said.

"Now, let's get going before the dragon wakes up." Cole replied.

Soon, growling was heard as they quickly turn to see the dragon is now awake. "Damn!"

The dragon lets out electricity from its mouth before looking at Jay as he holds the Nunchucks of Lightning. "Jay, I hope you're staying still." Kai said.

"I am." The dragon soon growled a little as Jay soon pets it. "Good dragon." Jay's uniform soon glowed before it became a full body suit with a dragon engraving on it, like Cole and Zane's.

"How sweet." Someone called out, making them turn to see Lloyd and the skeletons, as well as Nya.

"Nya!" Kai yelled.

"Kai, don't listen to him!" Nya replied. "It's a trap, I can get loose myself!" She tries to get free, but the skeleton pushes the dagger in further and causing blood to come out from the wound. "Argh, it hurts!"

"Unless you want your sister to have a scar, you'll hand over the nunchucks." Lloyd said.

"Just the nunchucks?" Kai asked.

"We already got the scythe and shurikens from the Destiny's Bounty." One of the skeletons said as another skeleton held them up. "And we have reclaimed the map."

"Jay, give me the nunchucks." Kai said, holding his hand out.

"What?" Jay asked.

"Come on, Jay, just listen to the blacksmith and hand them over." Lloyd replied.

"Fine." Jay hands Kai the nunchucks and holds them up.

"Toss them over." Kai throws the nunchucks to Lloyd, who catches them and with one hand behind his back with the fingers crossed and smirked. "Thank you."

At that moment, the skeleton lets go of Nya and kicks her off the platform, causing her to scream as she fell. "NYA!" Kai yelled.

Jay quickly got onto the dragon as it soon flew into the air and dove down. "I got her!" He yelled as he did so.

"To the Fire Temple!" Lloyd yelled as the skeletons cheer and walk away as Kai, Cole and Zane look down.

"Nya." Kai said, looking down.

* * *

Nya keeps falling as she screamed as the Lightning Dragon soon came close and passed by her, pretty quickly before straightening up and Nya lands in front of Jay. "Gotcha." He said.

Up top, Kai, Cole and Zane sigh in relief before they soon jump off and pulled a tag on their bags, releasing wings and they glide down. "Jay saves the damsel in distress." Cole said.

The dragon was near the ground as Nya turned to her saviour as he smiled. "Hi, I'm Jay."

"Nya." Nya said to her saviour, smiling back as the dragon soon landed and they get off.

"So, do you like blue?"

"It's my favourite colour."

"Okay, enough." Kai said as he and the others land and came up to them. "Nya."

"Kai." They immediately hugged.

"You're okay. Did Lloyd hurt you?"

"No, not really. But, what's with the getup?"

"It's a long story." Kai was immediately smiling.

"Hey, that's the first time?"

"Since what?"

"You haven't even smiled ever since our parents went missing."

"Come on, we have one more weapon to find." Zane called out.

"Oh, right." Kai replied.

Jay turned to his now tamed dragon. "Sorry there, big guy, but you'll have to stay here." He said as the Lightning Dragon groaned as Jay pets it a little before they soon take off for the Destiny's Bounty, the ship which surprises Nya.

"It's flying." She said.

"That's not all." The anchor soon came down. "Come." Jay holds his hand out and Nya takes it as she gets on the anchor.

* * *

The others get on as well before the anchor is raised and they immediately came up to Dragon in the bridge. He had a small bruise under his right eye. "Master Wu, are you okay?" Kai asked.

"Just a few scratches." Dragon replied. "But we got to hurry."

"I know. Hope you know the way."

"I'll guide Zane."

"Okay, grab hold of something, this will be a quick 180." Zane said as he came up to the helm and turned it around before anyone could get the chance to grab hold of something.

"Give us a chance to grab hold of something next time!" Jay replied.

"Sorry."


	10. The Sword of Fire

In a dark forest, Samukai kneels down as Oni's shadow appeared on one of the skeleton based vehicles. "We managed to get 3 of the Golden Weapons." He said. "But, your son made a reckless action as we got them."

"What did he do?" Garmadon asked.

"He let the girl go."

"I don't care about the girl. What's more important is getting the Golden Sword before them."

"We are on our way now as we speak."

* * *

Above the forest, the Destiny's Bounty flies across as Nya, wearing one of Dragon's kimonos, looks down, in amazement as Jay came up to her. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, leaning his elbows on the railing and flirtatiously smiled at her.

"Yeah, it is." Nya replied. "I'm really on a flying 200 year old pirate ship, my brother is a Ninja and we're on our way to a temple, where a Golden Weapon is."

"Can't be all that bad." He soon turned around, leaning back while resting his arms on the railing. "So, how well did you know Mr. Debitum?"

"He was like a father to me and Kai, when our parents disappeared. By the time I was 13, Kai and I felt like we didn't need him to raise us anymore. But we still relied on him for many things."

Kai soon came up to them. "Hey, guys, we're about to hold a meeting inside." He said, before turning to Jay. "And stay away from Nya. It's bad enough that there are two guys after her heart." He soon walked away.

"You have a boyfriend?" Jay asked.

"No, Sheriff Clive Ligar is just some guy who wants to date me." Nya replied. "Really pisses me and Kai off, a lot." They soon walk up the stairs, into the bridge.

* * *

In the bridge, Dragon places down something the Ninja weren't expecting. "The map!" They all said.

"But, they said they took it." Cole said.

"They took a fake, made from ink and parchment paper." Dragon replied as he crossed the Nunchucks of Lightning off the map. "It'll take them a while before they realise the map they have is a fake."

"Well, we'd better be quick." Kai said.

"Also, what I did on it, may piss Lloyd off."

* * *

In the forest below, Lloyd and the skeleton army move along in the vehicles as Lloyd looks at the fake map. It was just a painting of his uncle, grinning and flipping the bird before Lloyd immediately threw it away. "They think they can fool us?" He asked. "But I know where the temple is."

* * *

On the Destiny's Bounty, Nya is looking down once again before noticing the vehicles in the forest. "Uh, Mr. Wu?" She asked.

"Yes?" Dragon asked, coming up to her.

"You know that plan you had? I say it's been foiled." She points down to the convoy as Dragon has a look for himself.

"Ah, damn. Lloyd must've found out." He soon turned to the Ninja. "Ninja, prepare for action!"

"Kai, take my glider and go to the Fire Temple." Jay said, holding out his glider and James' sword in its sheath.

"Okay." Kai replied, taking the bag and the Leo sword. "And look out for Nya. Not in that type of way." He soon went up to the railing, jumps over it and free falls.

"Grab your weapons!" Cole yelled, coming up to them with his scythe, Zane's shurikens, Jay's nunchucks and a spear.

"Okay." Zane said, taking his shurikens while Jay took his nunchucks.

Cole soon holds out the spear to Nya. "You gonna be okay?"

Nya took it. "Yeah." She replied.

They all poise as the Destiny's Bounty lands in front of the convoy, causing it to stop. "Attack!" Samukai yelled.

"Ninjago!" They all yelled as the skeletons charge at them as they soon block their attacks.

* * *

Further ahead, Kai flies and lands near a red temple before removing his glider and running up to the temple. "The Fire Temple." He said as he briefly stopped to look before pushing the door open.

* * *

Back near the Bounty, Cole used his Earth Power as Zane and Jay shoot ice and lightning out of their hands respectively at some skeletons. "Guess we found our potentials too." Zane said.

"Yep." Jay replied.

* * *

Inside the temple, Kai comes in to see the interior is just like the inside of a volcano as he wiped some sweat off his forehead. He hears slight growling before moving forward and comes up to a pedestal, only to see there is nothing on it. "Looking for something?" Lloyd's voice was heard as Kai turned around and saw Lloyd. He was holding a golden sword as well as a normal katana.

"Lloyd. Where's the dragon if you got the sword?"

Lloyd points up and Kai looks up to see a red dragon, chained and its mouth was tied. "Went down without a fight. Now, we have all the Golden Weapons and my father will be freed from the Underworld."

"I can't let you. I intended to put this blade through Samukai and your father for James Debitum. My mentor and friend." Kai pulled out Leo. "But I guess you will do."

"I already heard that before, but try it." Lloyd gripped his sword tight as he placed the Sword of Fire behind him. They charge at each other, locking their blades before Lloyd moves to the side and attempts to strike, but Kai quickly blocks it.

* * *

Outside, Dragon kicks a skeleton down before another comes up behind him, but Nya strikes it, knocking it down. "Guess I really am old." He said.

"Go check on Kai, I don't see Lloyd anywhere." Nya replied.

"I thought so too." Dragon soon ran off.

* * *

At the Fire Temple, Kai makes another strike, but Lloyd blocks it as he did a counter strike that Kai immediately blocked and swung the sword at Lloyd, but he kneels down to avoid before knocking him back. Kai skidded to a stop before he soon ran at Lloyd, sword raised high as he soon conjures a light in his hand before shooting it, knocking Kai to the ground. "You're not the only one with Elemental Powers, blacksmith." He said as he came up to him.

As Kai prepared to get back up, Lloyd raises his sword before swinging it down, hitting Kai in the middle of his forehead with the cut leading down from right to left with a lot of blood landing on the ground. "You bastard!" He yelled as he looked up and immediately got up as Lloyd prepared to strike again.

Kai quickly blocks the strike as the blood from the cut runs down his face before making a strike which Lloyd blocks before Kai soon punched him, knocking him back. "My uncle really has trained you well."

"That's not all he taught me. Ninjago!" He soon spins, making a red Spinjitzu tornado.

"Two can play at that game." Lloyd soon spins, making a green Spinjitzu tornado. Inside their tornadoes, they clash blades before they stop and poise.

"Lloyd, you don't have to do this. Your father only wants to use the Golden Weapons for evil."

"Liar!" Lloyd makes a strike, which Kai quickly blocks and they lock blades. "My father told me that Uncle Dragon is going to use the weapons to control Ninjago and that if he were released, he will stop him!"

"Lloyd, your father was filled with venom that made him that way." Kai forces Lloyd back and raises his sword high, about to strike again, but Lloyd blocks it. "Oni Garmadon is evil, your uncle knows you're not."

"No!" Lloyd forces Kai onto the ground and his sword slides near a rock before Lloyd holds his sword at Kai's neck. "My father will rule the world and destroy you all!"

Before Lloyd could raise his sword, Kai immediately kicked Lloyd in the legs, knocking him down before vaulting over him and picks up the Leo sword. "If you can't listen to reason. This will be the only way."

"No!" Dragon's voice was heard as he immediately came up behind him, grabs the Sword of Fire and holds it at Lloyd while having Kai behind him with his hand held up. "I'm sorry, Lloyd. I should have told you the real reason why your father had left in the first place. When he tried to steal the Golden Weapons long before you were born, he spent many days and nights, trying to counter the venom that caused him to become evil. But realising he couldn't and when you were born, it almost made him forget his vow. I still remember it. 'I swear, I will never touch the Golden Weapons again.' That's why he left."

"Dad did that?"

"Lloyd." Oni's voice was heard as they all soon see his shadow appear. "I should have known. Evil never ran through your blood."

"Turn away from it, father. They can help you."

"I...I can't. Samukai, get the sword!"

They turned to the entrance to see Samukai and the skeletons coming in as Samukai laughs. "What have you done to my students?" Dragon asked.

Samukai turned to a skeleton, who is holding the Ninjas' weapons as well as bringing the bound Ninja and Nya up to them. "Unless you want them burnt to a crisp, you will hand over the Sword of Fire." Samukai said.

"Kai, free the dragon and look after my nephew."

"What are you doing?" Kai asked.

"If my brother wants the sword, he'll have to come get it." Dragon moves back, strikes the rock they were standing on and a part of the platform starts moving back, to the dragon display.

"No!" Samukai yelled as they saw him disappear down the mouth of the statue. "Quick, we must return to the Underworld! Lose the Ninja!"

The skeleton was about to kick them, but Jay reveals a sabre and cuts the rope binding them before throwing it at the skeleton, who has their weapons, stabbing it in the forehead before they pick up their weapons as the skeleton with the sword in it's head falls back. "Attack!" Cole yelled.

Kai passes Lloyd and charges at Samukai. "Samukai!" He yelled, passing the skeleton with the sword in its head and grabs it, with the skull still attached to the blade.

Samukai sees Kai stop in front of him, poising with both weapons. "Ah, the blacksmith." He said. "Time to humiliate you again." He soon got out his swords and charged at Kai.

Kai used the Leo sword to block the top right sword before moving to use the sword in his other hand to strike, but Samukai uses both left swords to block it before Lloyd soon appeared behind him and blocks the bottom right sword from striking Kai. "Lloyd?"

"You and uncle were right, Kai." Lloyd said as Samukai backs away and poised. "I'm not evil."

"You traitor!" Samukai yelled as their convoy soon came up to the temple. "I have other matters to attend to." He soon jumps onto one of the vehicles and drive away.

Kai was about to run after them, but Lloyd stops him. "Wait. There's another way to go after them."

"What!?"

"Dragons."

"Lloyd's right, Kai." Nya said, coming up to them. "Remember what our father told us about dragons?"

"They were mythical dragons that belonged to both worlds and ferried between them." Kai replied. "I'm gonna free the Fire Dragon, you guys go get yours."

"What do we do with Lloyd?" Cole asked.

"What is the best way to defeat your enemy?" Lloyd asked.

"To make them your friend." Jay replied, wrapping an arm around Lloyd.

"Well, I don't trust him yet." Kai said as he went up to the Fire Dragon.

"Well, let's get going." Cole said. "But, I'll stay on the Bounty."

"Oh no, you don't." Lloyd replied, grabbing him. "I ain't buying your fear of dragons again."

* * *

 **(A/N: Try to guess what Kai's forehead scars is a reference to.)**


	11. The Underworld

Dragon opens his eyes as he saw where he was. "The Underworld." He said before getting up and wraps the Sword of Fire around a sheet. He soon starts to move along a nearby path, avoiding many skeletons.

* * *

Sometime later, in the real world, the Destiny's Bounty was following Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole on their tamed dragons. Kai had his own dragon suit like the others as well as a bandage around his forehead. Cole was riding his backwards because of his fear. "Whoa, easy." He said. "Easy there. Not so fast."

* * *

In the Bounty's bridge, Lloyd, in the green ninja suit and hair cut shorter, was at the helm as Nya looked at him. "It's alright not to trust me." He said, not looking at Nya. "After all, I did kidnap you back at the village."

"You were taking orders from your father." Nya replied.

"Still."

"So, how close are we?"

"We're almost there. We'll leave the Bounty here and go with the others." Lloyd stops the Bounty, puts his hood on and they head out.

* * *

Outside, the anchor is lowered as Lloyd goes on Cole's dragon while Nya was on Kai's. Lloyd's uniform soon glowed before it became a full body suit with a dragon engraving on it, like the other Ninja. "Oh, good." Cole said. "I can-"

Cole was about to dismount his dragon before Lloyd grabs hold of him. "Oh no, you don't." He replied.

"How do they cross over to the Underworld?"

"Well, you're about to find out."

"Okay." Kai said as the dragons soon go fast with Nya holding onto Kai while Lloyd did the same to Cole. "Woo hoo!" The dragons soon spun and they look at their surroundings to see distortions as if they're in a portal.

* * *

The dragons soon stop as Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane fall off their dragons while Lloyd and Nya manage to hang on. "We made it." Cole said, kissing the ground. They soon look up to see darkness, platforms and bones.

"Are we-?"

"Yeah, the Underworld." Lloyd said as he and Nya get off the dragons. "Uncle has to be nearby. Remember, travel in shadows."

"Who told him to give out orders?"

"The Green Ninja is the destined leader." Zane said.

They were about to move when the Earth Dragon nudged Cole a little, scaring him. "He likes you, Cole." Jay said.

"Whatever." Cole replied. "Can we just move on?"

"Nya, you stay here with the dragons." Kai said. "And I mean it."

"Okay." Nya replied.

Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Lloyd move along a path before they hide near a rock formation. "We'll need to proceed around them." Lloyd whispered.

"How?" Cole asked before Lloyd soon points upward. "Of course."

Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Lloyd were soon moving along some strange spikes as they look to see many skeletons below them. "Wait, I see someone." Zane whispered, pointing down.

They look down and saw Nya was behind a rock formation. "Not again." Kai whispered.

Jay soon looked up and saw that the spikes were actually legs, belonging to giant spiders. "Guys." He whispered.

"What?" They all asked, whispering. Jay tilted his head up and they see the giant spiders.

"Oh crap!" Kai yelled before he and the others let go and fall to the platform below them.

"Ninja!" One of the skeletons yelled and they immediately pulled out sabres, spears and daggers before the spiders also come down.

"Kai!" Nya yelled as she ran at a skeleton, takes its spear and came up to them.

"You're seriously not good at listening to your own brother." Kai said.

"Guess I get that from our dad."

"Well, be ready." Cole said as they got out their weapons.

A skeleton notices Lloyd as he held out his sword. "Traitor!" It yelled before charging at him. Lloyd immediately knocks it back.

* * *

Further on, Dragon comes up to what appears to be an arena before laughter was heard. "Hello, Dragon." Someone said, making Dragon turn to see a literally black skinned figure wearing a helmet with a bone on it and black pants. He had red eyes, white eyebrows and an exposed rib cage.

Dragon got the Golden Sword out of the sheet and held it out. "Oni." He said. "It's been 18 years."

"Really? Feels longer to me. Seize the sword." Several skeletons soon appear as Dragon found himself surrounded.

"Ninjago!" He does Spinjitzu, knocking all the skeletons down before turning back to his brother. "You'll have to take it from me."

"Samukai." Dragon turned to see Samukai coming up to him with the other Golden Weapons. "Teach him a lesson."

* * *

Further back, the Ninja and Nya keep fighting the skeletons and spiders. "Any ideas?" Zane asked as he kicked a skeleton back before shooting ice out of his hand.

Cole soon used his scythe to trip two skeletons down. "We can't do Spinjitzu, there's too many of them." Cole replied before shooting dirt out of his hand.

"Not to mention we're worried about Dragon." Kai said as he turned to a skeleton and held his hand out, making fire come out and hit the skeleton before he is soon knocked down by a spider.

The spider soon started to move closer to Kai as Nya turned to it quickly. "No!" She yelled as she held her hand out before water immediately came out of it, hitting the spider that were about to bite Kai.

Kai got up as soon as the water dispersed and Nya was shocked as she looked at her hands. "Nya, did you make that?" He asked.

"I don't know what happened."

"That's the Elemental Power of Water." Lloyd said. "Your desperate deed for your brother's safety unlocked it."

"Well, water won't stall them." Cole replied. "What else is there?"

Jay looks away as he tries to think what Dragon said. "The most powerful move in Spinjitzu can only be accomplished when Earth, Ice, Fire and Lightning are all combined." Dragon's words in Jay's head. "Called the Tornado of Creation. Similar to Lloyd's power of Creation, it can create something out of nothing."

"The Tornado of Creation!" Jay called out.

"But, won't that lead to disastrous consequences?" Zane asked.

"We're about to have one!" Kai yelled. "Lloyd, take Nya somewhere safe!"

"Okay!" Lloyd replied. "Come on, Nya." He and Nya soon ran to a nearby rock formation.

"Fire!" Kai soon did Spinjitzu.

"Lightning!" Jay yelled as he also did Spinjitzu.

"Earth!" Cole yelled as he did Spinjitzu as well.

"Ice!" Zane yelled as he too did Spinjitzu.

The four soon came to each other, each holding their hands in the Spinjitzu tornado before it turns orange. "Ninjago!" They all yelled.

"Hold on!" Lloyd yelled as he and Nya grab hold of the rocks.

The skeletons, the spiders, parts of the walkway and rocks were soon absorbed into the tornado before it disperses as the four Ninja backed out and saw what they created. It was a ferris wheel, made from the parts absorbed in the tornado with the surviving skeletons inside as it moves slowly. "I regret nothing!" A skeleton said.

Lloyd and Nya laugh as they came up to the Ninja. "Nice."

"Come on, there's no time to waste." Kai replied as they soon took off.

* * *

They run down a path as several skeletons see them, but they ignore them as they soon came up to the arena and see Dragon and Samukai spar. "Master!" Jay, Cole and Zane yelled.

Dragon forces Samukai back before turning to the Ninja and Nya as they except Lloyd and Kai were about to join in. "No, this is my fight!" Dragon yelled.

Kai soon sees Oni, watching in amusement. "Oni Garmadon." He said, coming up to him, gripping the Leo sword tight as he unsheathed it. "For my mentor!" He said as he charged at him.

He raised his sword as he charged at Oni, but the dark lord quickly grabbed hold of Kai's wrist, kicks the sword near a black lava pit, with the handle laying over it and pushes him down. "Watch as your master is seconds from being defeated, young blacksmith." He said.

Dragon tilts back as Samukai nearly struck him with the nunchucks before using the shurikens' power to freeze the sword and Dragon's hand in place, but he uses the sword's power to melt the ice and poised. "Come on, uncle." Lloyd said.

Samukai soon struck the ground with the scythe before he used its power to knock Dragon down before placing the shuriken on his lower left hand to his right as he went up to him and steps on his arm. "You've lost, old man." He said, looking at the sword and then Oni, who sits at a throne.

"Well done, Samukai." Oni said as Kai crawls over to where his sword is. "Now, give me the Golden Weapons."

Samukai chuckles as he soon picked up the sword and turned to Oni. "No! You will obey me now!"

Oni soon started to laugh as Nya and Lloyd help Dragon up. "No one can handle all the power at once." Dragon said.

"Selfish fool." Oni said as the Golden Weapons shake in Samukai's hand. "Did you think I wouldn't plan on your betrayal?"

"What's happening to me?" Samukai asked.

The Golden Weapons start glowing as Oni laughs as Kai crawls over to his sword. "You've fallen right into my master plan. Not even I can handle all of their power. But now that they're combined, it'll create a vortex through space and time, allowing me to finally escape this ghastly place."

Everyone is shocked as Samukai was lifted into the air and explodes before the Golden Weapons land and a portal appears. "Dad." Lloyd said.

Kai immediately grabbed Leo as soon as he got up. The moment he touched it, steam was soon coming off his hand. Kai screamed in pain as he struck the blade at Oni. Oni screamed as the blade tore at his chest and a big cut appeared on his chest. "It may not be Samukai since he is gone, but you'll do." Kai said as he dropped his hot handled sword, in triumph before looking at his burnt hand.

"You will never get me, young blacksmith." Oni quickly kicks Kai, knocking him back and comes up to the portal as Jay and Cole came up to Kai.

"Father would not want you to do this, Oni." Dragon said.

"He is no longer here. Good and evil, there has always been a balance. But where I go, the balance can be destroyed. Soon I will be strong enough to possess the four weapons, so I may recreate the world in my image." He soon steps into the portal but quickly tilts his head. "You were always his favourite. But I want you to look after Lloyd."

The portal soon disappeared as they soon came up to the weapons. "He is gone, but he will return."

"Then we'll be ready for him, uncle." Lloyd said as he and Nya watch the others pick up the weapons.

"And keep an eye out in case he has any more of his evil plans." Cole replied.

"Then I have done my part." Dragon said. "The balance has been restored. For now."

"Not yet." Kai replied as he looked at his burnt hand before turning to Dragon. "My sister also has potential to be a ninja."

"I will try my best."


	12. Heading Home

Kai sat at the stern of the Destiny's Bounty, looking at his burnt hand, which had started sealing up as the four dragons flew behind the Bounty. It had left the engraving of a lion on it before he wraps a bandage around it. His mentor's sword laid on the floor, the handle partly covered with his burnt skin as Lloyd came up to him. "I know you wanted to be alone, but, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, about your mentor." He said.

"It's okay." Kai replied. "I at least wounded your father with it. James would be proud."

"So, what do you want to do with it now that you have the Sword of Fire?"

"I know exactly what to do."

* * *

In Ignacia, the dark clouds had just left as everyone looks up to see the Destiny's Bounty and the dragons. The dragons land, scaring most of the villagers as the anchor lands on the ground and Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Dragon and Nya comes down it as the villagers cheer. "Welcome back, Kai!" One of them yelled.

Pretty soon, Clive and the patrollers aim their weapons at them. "Freeze!" Clive yelled, holding his sword at Jay.

"Don't move!" One of the patrollers yelled, aiming his rifle at Cole, who raises his hands.

"Hold it right there!" Another patroller yelled, aiming his rifle at Dragon, who doesn't react.

"Stand down!" Nya yelled, moving between Clive and Jay. "They saved me!"

Clive looked at Nya before looking at the patrollers. "Stand down." He said as he lowered his sword, but some of the patrollers still aimed their weapons. "I said, stand down!" The rest of the patrollers immediately lowered their weapons. "Nya, I'm glad you're safe."

"Yep, thanks to us." Jay replied, placing his hands on her shoulders and she smiles.

"So, Kai, you're a ninja now?"

"Yeah." Kai replied. "And I'm afraid my time as this village's blacksmith is over. But, I have just one last project before I leave the village. And it will require everyone's help and those inspiring to become blacksmiths like me and James."

* * *

Pretty soon, the Ninja, Dragon, Nya and some villagers were busy, building something as the Fire Dragon breathes fire into the furnace, Kai slams a mallet onto a piece of hot metal, Jay turns a part of hot metal, Zane and Nya cool the hot metal with their ice and water powers respectively and Cole and Lloyd wield some parts together.

* * *

Later that day, everyone looks on at their completed project. A statue of James Debitum, right over his grave. "It's beautiful." Nya said.

"Just one last touch." Kai replied as he unsheathed James' sword, handle clean of his burnt skin, looked at the lion engraving one last time and places it in the statue's hand.

"That's better." Clive said as everyone looks on and Kai walks away.

He soon came up to Nya, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd and Dragon as he took the Sword of Fire from Lloyd and looked at his hand which now had a bandage on it before looking at the blade, his reflection seen clearly on it. "Oni Garmadon may be gone, but he will come back." He said before turning around. "But next time, we'll be ready." He soon walks away, putting his hood on as the others follow him.

The End...?


End file.
